Ojos Verdes
by Sarinocx
Summary: Un extraño sentimiento hacia Jade nace, pero eso hará que recuerdos vuelvan a despertar en ella y la torturen. Jori. Pasen
1. Chapter 1

**Ojos Verdes**

**Victorious no me pertenece. Pertenece a Dan Schnaider y Nickelodeon**

**Bueno es mi primera historia de Victorious y lo que más me llamo la atención fue Jori, me gusta esta pareja mucho así que decidí escribir, espero que les gusta, disfruten**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

Tori POV

Son las 12 de la madrugada, no logro dormir, ¿Qué me pasa? Últimamente estoy pensando mucho en Jade, por alguna extraña razón no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, me pregunto si ella estará pensando en mí. ¡JA! No lo creo, a lo mejor está pensando en Beck, en varias maneras de hacer daño, yo sé que se. Después de unos minutos empiezo a recordar como fui que entre a H.A

* * *

Me sorprende como vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, ayer solo era una chica en una escuela normal, sin nada en particular interesante, pero hoy… hoy todo cambio, son las 6 de la mañana y hoy no iré a mi típica escuela, iré a una escuela llena de gente talentosa, artística, algo nuevo para mí. Ni yo creí que tenía una voz tan buena como para impresionar a alguien, gracias a ese accidente pude entrar en la escuela Hollywood Arts. Nunca pensé que lo lograría, para mí solo mi hermana era la talentosa, pero mi sorpresa fue al escuchar al mismo director ofreciéndome entrar, jamás me sentí tan feliz, triste, rara, nerviosa, mi cabeza era una tormenta cuando me lo dijeron, finalmente acepte y espero no haberme equivocado…

\- Tori, hija le desayuno está listo – escuche gritar a mi mamá desde abajo

\- Voy en un segundo

Prepare mis cosas, bueno solo un cuaderno y un lapicero, ya que todavía no me dieron mi horario y no sé qué clase de materias pasaran en esa escuela. Al clima no le dio humor hoy, veo por la ventana y parece que lloverá más tarde, ni hablar llevare una chamarra para protegerme más tarde. Alisto todas mis cosas en mi mochila y bajo para desayunar…

\- Buen dia mamá

\- Hola hija, ¿Qué tal te sientes por hoy?

\- Algo nerviosa, nunca experimente algo como esto

\- Tranquila, veras que te ira bien

\- Eso espero- le digo dando un respiro

Tomo mi cereal con calma y más que comer, estoy pensado en cómo será las cosas ahí, me da miedo no poder con las clases que den, no poder con la presión, porque vi a Trina muchas veces estresada con los trabajos, a veces llorando, otras solo enojada con todo el mundo, no quiero que me pase nada de esas cosas.

\- Hola familia – baja Trina con su típico carácter de "agradezcan mi presencia"

\- Finalmente despertaste, pensé que tendría que ir a tirarte de la cama – le digo con sarcasmo

\- Ja-ja muy graciosa, parece que estas muy emocionada por la escuela

\- No diría eso…

\- Como sea, espérame unos 15 minutos en lo que acabo el desayuno y de arreglarme y nos vamos

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si son las 7:45, tenemos clase a las 8

\- No te esponjes, de aquí a la escuela son nada más de 5 minutos, cuando mucho 6

\- Si tú lo dices

Subí a mi cuarto a verificar que no me faltaba nada, ahora que recuerdo Trina me dijo que la escuela tenía una página o algo que estaba en proceso de creación… ¿Cómo era?... ¡Ah! ¡SI! The Slap. Puse el nombre en el buscador y lo encontré en los resultados, cuando entre vi que tenía un diseño muy básico, aun no hay mucha gente que este registrada, fue interesante ver que hay información de algunos maestros y la información del director, consejero, seguridad, más cosas. Curioseando en la página vi la foto de un chico muy apuesto, en lo que vi de decía "Una vez más el gran chico Beck Olvier sobresalió con sus obras de suspenso, esperamos más de él, felicidades" luego de leer me metí en su perfil, sí que era guapo, note que en su estado de relación decía "felizmente con la mejor novia Ja…."

\- ¡Tori vámonos ya!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

\- ¡Vamos, ya es tarde!

\- Pero tu dijiste 15 minutos, y un faltan 10

\- Lo sé, pero debo llegar temprano, para ocupar los mejores lugares en el café de asfalto

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡AGGG! Vámonos, luego de explico

Literalmente me jalo para que entrara en su auto, no pude ver quien era su novia, bueno la veré en la escuela, eso creo

Por fin llegamos, y como lo dije ya era tarde, entremos corriendo, la muy… de mi hermana me dio todas sus cosas para que se lo llevara diciendo que se aseguraría que no nos cerraran la puerta…

\- Tori, rápido

\- Sería bueno que me dieras una mano

\- No seas floja y camina - ¿Floja yo? Mira quien no quiere llevar sus cosas

\- Ah! Toma!

\- Gracias, ahora bien, no preocupes hoy, estaré todo el dia contigo para que conozcas el lugar…..

\- ¡Trina, Trina! – Llego un de sus amigas gritando y diciendo que no se quien se cortó el pelo y se la llevo, ahora estoy sola

\- Oye disculpa – le dije que una chica que estaba pasando cerca

\- ¿SI? ¡Ah! Tú eres Tori de la presentación, estuviste increíble

\- Gracias, em… ¿sabes…..- no pude terminar mi oración ya que ella se fue saltando

Otra vez sola, será mejor que pregunte a alguien como llegar a mi siguiente clase

\- Oye disculpa

\- Femenina, ¿sí? – Qué diablos…

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la clase del profesor Sykowitz?

Después de recibir la indicación y un comentario ofensivo de sui muñeco me dirigí a su clase, tranquila Tori, sabias que tendrías que lidiar con estas cosas. Luego de caminar por donde me dijo, llegue a su salón, me entretuve viendo como estaba decorado, un esqueleto, algunas frases coladas, interesante, me di la vuelta y….

\- ¡AY! ¡Perdona! No era mi intención, estaba… - Choque con alguien y le eche su café en su ropa, gran comienzo Tori

\- No importa… em.. Solo lo empeoras- No sabía qué hacer, estaba toda nerviosa

\- Oye, deja de tallar a mi novio – escuche a alguien decir, la mire y me quede emm.. No sabría decir como

* * *

Esa chica me llamo mucho la atención, ahora se su nombre Jade. Desde que la conocí me puse la meta de logar ser su amiga, no sé porque, solo siento que necesito, es como si quisiera ver como es, como es su vida, realmente no lo sé. Por fin ya me dio sueño y podré dormir, mañana veré si tengo algún progreso en la amistad con Jade. Me dormí pensando en su forma de ser, en ella, ¿Qué rara me siento últimamente?

**Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, seguiré subiendo cap, claro si les gusta la historia. Un Saludo**


	2. Chapter 2: Cosas Raras

**Gracias por los reviews, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ya desde aquí la historia de Tori y Jade se empezara a dar, pues nada más les dejo.**

**Capítulo 2: Cosas raras**

Jade POV

Hoy me desperté más enojada de lo usual y no es para menos, mi padre otra vez me dejará sola todo un mes y no ira a la escuela para poder ver una de mis obras que presentare ahí, para empeorar más las cosas Beck esta distante desde hace unos días, nunca debí dejar que se fuera a Canadá, seguramente conoció a otra…

\- ¡AHH! – Grito en mi cuarto tirando mi celular al suelo

No podía ser peor, mejor me preparo para ir de una vez, por lo menos hoy pasaremos con Sykowitz, sus clases raras siempre que distraen aunque sea un momento de mis problemas. Sin perder más tiempo me aliste rápidamente, puse todas mis cosas y Salí de mi casa para irme en mi auto, pero…. La basura esta se arruino, ¡AHH! No me puede estar pasando esto, no tengo que irme, el maldito de mi padre se llevó mi moto a no sé dónde para que no pueda usarla, no tengo más que irme caminando por lo menos puedo escuchar música mientras camino, ni siquiera Beck tiene la decencia de venir por mí, desde que volvió esta así y en la escuela actúa como si todo estuviera bien, pero que porquería solo me falta que se me caiga el celular en un barranco con eso sería el peor día de mi vida.

Llegué a H.A. más temprano de lo que pensaba, aun no hay gente eso me agrada, me da tiempo para ir por un café y quitarme un poco este dolor de mi cabeza, Beck debería estar aquí haciendo eso, se supone que es mi novio

\- Hola Jade – Hablando de…

\- Hola, si – le dije sin importancia

\- ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Bien, supongo. ¿Te importa?

\- La verdad, tienes razón, son tus problemas, no debo meterme en ellos. Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas, te veo en clase

\- Si como sea

Vi cómo se iba, "son tus problemas", está claro que casi no le importo, todo el tiempo que estuvimos siempre me presionaba para que la contara mis problemas y ahora… Ja, me da mi espacio y me deja con mis problemas, este niño en definitiva está pensando en otra, pero no tengo que sacar conclusiones tan rápido, es novio aun, investigare más antes de nada y si descubro que está viendo a otra chica, lamentara el día que le puso el cuerno a Jade West…

\- Hola Jade

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pegue un grito

\- Perdón, no quería asustarte

\- ¡Hmp! Vega, tu eres la única que no puede dar un saludo calmado

\- Oh, lo siento, solo quería saludar

\- Pues bien, Hola. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo clases

\- Espera….

Hoy no tengo paciencia para soporta a la idiota de Vega, siempre con su actitud de buena amiga, de seguro me vio cuando hable con Beck y quiso preguntar, esa chica es muy metiche. Mejor me voy a clases, así no me topare con ninguno de los dos…

Tori POV

¿Qué le paso a Jade? Parece que hoy es uno de esos días, "No soporto a nadie, no molesten" y yo que quería pasar el tiempo con ella, no me desanimare, será una de mis metas, lograr que Jade se vuelva mi amiga. Aunque a este paso, será difícil

\- Hola Tori

\- Cat, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno… algo triste

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que alguien murió - ¡OH Dios mío!

\- ¡Quien?!

\- No lo sé, alguien en el mundo - ¿Qué? Esta niña…

\- ¡Ay! Cat, tus ocurrencias

\- ¿Mis qué?

\- Mejor vamos a clase

\- De acuerdo – me dijo en su típico tono feliz

Nos fuimos a clase de historia del arte, una de las que no me gustan, no es que sea aburrida pero… no sé, no me gusta y ya.

* * *

Por fin nos vamos a comer, no desayune hoy ya que Trina estaba más rara de lo normal, compre mis cosas y fui a la mesa de siempre para ver a mis amigos, a los únicos que vi hoy fue a Cat, Jade y…. Beck. Los vi hablando hoy y fue algo raro, parece que se pelearon ya que Beck se fue, mejor no me meto en esas cosas., sino será peor, sin más tomo asiento en mi lugar para comer, note que Jade todavía no llegaba, ¿Qué raro? Y Beck esta aquí

\- ¿Qué hay chicos? – Hablo André muy feliz, todos le respondieron

\- Oigan, adivinen que… mis

\- Espera – fue Cat – no me digas, mm… ¿eres una mujer?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, ya se, nos dirás que tienes un hermano

\- ¿Qué te dio hoy Cat? – le dijo Robbie

\- Nada, André dijo que adivináramos

\- Como sea. Verán mis padres estarán de viaje todo el fin de semana y me dieron permiso para dar una fiesta

\- ¿Enserio? – Le dije

\- Si y los invito, será algo genial, ¿irán?

\- Claro – dijimos todos

\- Que bien, será el viernes a las 9 p.m. – en eso toco el timbre para que volviéramos a clases

Nos levantamos y fuimos rumbo al salón de Sykowitz, hablamos sobre cómo será la fiesta el viernes y todo, lo que no quiero es que se entere Trina, sino me molestara hasta que la lleve, pero hay algo que me tiene más preocupada ¿Dónde está Jade? No la vi desde esta mañana y a Beck parece no importarle…

\- Oye Beck

\- Si Tori

\- ¿Sabes donde esta Jade, no la veo desde la mañana?

\- No, no lo sé. Supongo que debe estar en clase

\- ¿Y no te preocupa'

\- No, si ella no fue con nosotros será por algo – que extraño esta comportando Beck, bueno tiene razón, por algo será

Jade POV

Ni una llamada… Mis sospechas cada vez se hacen realidad, normalmente cuando me tardo en llegar a la mesa de siempre, Beck me llama y pregunta donde estoy, pero no paso eso hoy, esto está mal, no aun no sacare conclusiones, solo esperare toda la semana y veré como son sus reacciones y tendré todo claro el viernes, eso hare, ahora tengo que ir a clase de Sykowitz.

Cuando llegue ya casi estaban todos sentados y hablando, como siempre Sykowitz no está, Beck esta animadamente hablando con André, hare otra prueba ahora, me sentare en otro lugar, veamos…. El único lugar vacío que queda es al lado de Vega, no me importa, soportare una clase. Me dirijo hacia su lugar, cuando me ve ella pone una cara de sorpresa, como si nunca me hubiera sentado con ella

\- Jade, ¿Qué haces?

\- No ves, me estoy sentando

\- Si pero, ¿Por qué aquí?

\- Porque quiero, ¿te molesta?

\- No, no es eso, pero Be…

\- Bunas Tardes Jóvenes – Entra Sykowitz con su coco, me salvo – Espero que no se hallan topado con el asesino que hay en el pasillo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito todo el salón

\- Era un chiste, solo lo dije para que se despertaran, a esta hora ya casi están fuera de sí. Bueno continuando, ya estamos a mitad de semestre ya se acercan los exámenes y los trabajos, les diré algo, para ahorrarme el trabajo de preparar un examen, los agrupare de dos personas para que hagan un guion y lo presenten en vez de hacer un examen

\- Espera, como que ahorrarte el trabajo – le dijo Vega

\- Pues…, es toda una molestia sentarme en una computadora a pensar en preguntas y otras cosas, así que mejor les dio un guion

\- Esta… bien…

\- Continuando, como dije será por parejas así que…. Trabajaran con el que está a su lado, así no hay más problemas – Sykwitz está perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco, como se le ocurre tal cosa

\- Bueno pues, las parejas serán: Cat y Cristian, André y Beck, Robbie con Wendy, Tori y Jade, Alan y Richard y por ultimo Alison con Susana, pues ya está todo hecho, tendrán 2 semanas para prepararlo y los mejores como siempre, serán presentados en el Caja Negra y tendrán puntos adicionales. Cambiando de tema….

Sykowitz tiene que estar bromeando, ¿Por qué a mí? Justo hoy decido sentarme en otro lugar y como no, junto a Vega, esto no puede estar peor, ahora tendré que soportar a Vega cuando hagamos el guion, más vale que ella no se comporte tan molesta… y por otro lado Beck, ni movió una pestaña, parece ser que no me equivoco….

Tori POV

Lo que dijo Sykowitz me dejo sorprendía, por un lado me siento bien, podre estar con Jade mas tiempo, pero por otro no sé si a ella le agrado esta noticia, cuando lo dijo escuche que ella susurro "tiene que ser una broma", parece que será algo difícil este trabajo, pero… estoy feliz, por fin algo de suerte.

Las clases finalizaron, quise hablar con Jade para ver si podíamos comenzar hoy con el guion, pero la vi saliendo muy rápido y parecía molesta, detrás de ella estaba Beck caminando como si nada, creo que algo les sucede, le preguntare a Jade cuando estemos a solas…

\- Oye Tori, vamos ya

\- Si Trina

Otra cosa que veo rara, es a mi hermana, ahora está un poco más tranquila y ya no es tan ruidosa, a decir verdad ella ya no sale de mi casa, le veo mucho leyendo libros y preocupándose de otras cosas, es cierto que este año ella se gradúa de H.A. ¿será que realmente le interesa?

\- Oye Trina

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada, ¿por?

\- Bueno pues, estas algo más callada y ya no sales mucho, te las pasas en la casa estudiando

\- Ah eso… Lo sabrás después hermanita, por cierto, supe que André dará una fiesta en su casa este viernes - ¡AY NO! Lo sabe, ahora me molestara

\- Sí, es cierto, pero…

\- ¿Te gustaría que te recoja cuando acabe la fiesta? - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Emm… si estaría bien Trina, pero… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Es lo que hacen las hermanas mayores

\- ¿Y no quieres ir?

\- No está bien hermana, no tengo interés en ir, tengo otros planes

\- De…..acuerdo

El viaje fue silencioso, Trina está muy rara, ni siquiera canto las canciones que pasaban por la radio y eso ya es una señal, es extraño par mi verla así….

Al llegar a mi casa, comimos y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar un poco, estaba viendo algunos videos cuando mi celular sonó, lo vi y era un mensaje de Jade, no pensé más y lo abrí decía: "Oye Vega para acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, ven a mi casa hoy a las 5 p.m. supongo avanzaremos algo, te espero". Fue un mensaje frio pero me gustó. Ahí está otra vez esa sensación rara que tengo hacia Jade, me confunde mucho. No importa, lo que importa es que me veré con Jade hoy ¡SI!

**Este es el fin de este cap. Espero que lo disfrutaran y dejen reviews serán bien aceptados. Hasta después…. **


	3. Chapter 3: Algún Progreso

**Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, nuevamente gracias por los reviews. Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo**

**Capítulo 3: Algún Progreso**

Tori POV

Me encuentro fuera de la casas de Jade, me quedo un momento mirándola, es muy grande y muy…. Iluminada para ser la casa de Jade, supongo que es otra cosa en su habitación, bueno mejor hago publica mi llegada. Me acerco a su puerta y hay algo que me llama la atención en la puerta, es blanca y tiene como un grabado de oro que dice "Familia West", que interesante.

Toc-toc

\- Jade, llegué – no pasa ni un minuto y ella abre la puerta

\- Vega, al menos eres puntual, entra

\- Gracias

Cuando entro mi sorpresa es aún mayor al ver su enorme casa, tiene la sala de color blanco con un toque de café que lo hace lucir cálido aun si es de noche, una gran televisión que es el centro, varios cuadros por el lugar, una escalera que imagino que lleva a las habitaciones, tiene un piano al igual que yo, pero este es un poco más grande, más al fondo esta una puerta con una especie de ventana con dos puertas, creo que lleva a la cocina…

\- Wow… - digo al aire

\- hmp. ¿Te gusta?

\- Si, es increíble

\- Sí, sí. Bueno no viniste a ver mi casa, ya tengo todo listo aquí. ¿Te ofrezco algo?

\- No está bien

\- Ok, comencemos. De que tratara la obra – Ella se sienta en su sofá que queda al frente de su tv. Hago lo mismo

\- Estaba pensando en que la obra tuviera algo de romance

\- ¡Uhg! Vega, siempre con esas cosas, típico de ti

\- ¡Oye! Y ¿tú qué? Me imagino que en tu idea habrá mucha sangre y maldad

\- Tenía algo pensado con eso, pero luego me dije ya lo use muchas veces

\- ¿Qué dices? – ella no es así

\- Mira… Si este guion lo hacemos bien y me refiero un trabajo impecable, Sykowitz dijo que aprobaremos su clase el siguiente semestre

\- ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

\- Al final, cuando todos ustedes estaban afuera, yo me quede para hablar si podía cambiar de compañero…

\- ¡Oye!

\- Sabes a lo que refiero, en fin el punto es que, él me dijo que si lo hacemos excelente, el siguiente semestre no habrá preocupaciones en la clase

\- Genial, entonces… ¿Qué tienes planeado?

\- Estaba pensando en algo así como terror psicológico

\- ¿Eh? A-a ver explica

\- Ok… mi idea es poner a una chica con algún problema mental de doble personalidad o algo y que sea como una potencial asesina….

\- Y entonces conoce a un chico que la ayuda gradualmente…

\- Exacto, pero en eso, es algo muy usado

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que, sea un amor algo extraño, ¿me entiendes?

\- Umm… no, como ¿distancia? o algo

\- No, em…. Si… ella… se enamora de otra chica – Ohhh

\- Ahh…. No estaría mal, aunque es algo extraño de ti ver eso

\- Si, bueno. Cuando hay algo tan bueno como premio, uso todo de mí

\- Bien, volviendo a la obra, que te parece si ella se enamora de una chica que visita a su hermana – la digo

\- No está mal. Luego la "visitante" la conoce y se hacen amigas

\- Aja y a la "paciente" sus padres la abandonan, porque creen que ya no tiene ninguna esperanza

\- Vaya Vega, no creí que tuvieras esa manera de pensar

\- Al igual que ti, yo también uso lo mejor de mí

\- Pues bien, comencemos – Ella me dice, sacando su laptop de una mochila

Este guion parece que se escribe solo, ya que es realmente muy fácil lo que hacemos, las ideas fluyen fácilmente y podemos avanzar muy rápido. A este paso, creo que lo terminaremos antes de tiempo, así me podré ahorrar mucho dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron como 3 horas y como a todo escritor le pasa, tiene un bloqueo en una parte…

\- Vega, tenemos que hacer que esto funcione

\- Lo sé. A ver….- me pongo a pensar - ¿Qué tal que ella se imagina que mata a alguien? Pero está en su cama delirando

\- No está mal, pero en esta parte "la visitante" le ayuda para escapar, no encaja la escena

\- Entonces… ella no se imagina, sino mata a una de las enfermeras que no la deja pasar

\- Si… eso… bien y luego se pone a llorar en los brazos de la otra y ahí….

\- Ahí…

\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy, avanzamos mucho

\- Tienes razón, tenemos que ponerles nombre a los personajes

\- Pues será otro día

\- Si tú quieres – Se forma un silencio muy cómodo, cierro un momento mis ojos para descansar mi cabeza y me viene una escena a mi mente…

\- Oye Jade

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues… creo que lo que diré es algo personal…. Y tal vez no te sientas cómoda… lo que digo es que…

\- ¡Escúpelo ya Vega!

\- ¿Tienes algún problema… con Beck?

Ella se queda en silencio, mira hacia otro lado, bien hecho Tori. Ahora me dirá que me vaya y corra si no me matará

\- Si… lo tengo

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

\- …. – Silencio. Parece que está pensando, la tensión me está matando, no sé si decirle algo o… ¡AHH!

\- Lo que pasa – ella comienza con una voz muy débil

\- El, esta algo distante de mi… y yo pienso que es porque… porque encontró a alguien más…

\- Pero que dices. Llevan dos años juntos, él te ama

\- Eso creí, pero… estos tres días no fue el mismo, antes me mandaba muchos mensajes y esas cosas, pero desde que volvió…

\- ¿Desde que volvió? ¿Dónde fue?

\- Se fue a Canadá el fin de semana y volvió algo raro, como te dije está muy distante y parece que le da lo mismo si estoy con él o no. Tengo esas sospechas porque... porque… Vega ya es tarde, mejor ve ya a tu casa

\- No, aún tengo tiempo, deberás

\- No, es sólo… - En eso suena mi celular, gran momento

\- Perdona, un momento – veo el número y es ¿Trina?

\- Hola Trina, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Tori, ya es tarde. ¿Dónde estás?

\- En casa de Jade, iré en un momento

\- Nada de eso, esta oscuro y parece que lloverá, yo iré en un momento

\- ¿Qué? Pero si puedo ir…

\- Llego en 10 – Luego ella cuelga, otra cosa rara es Trina, ¿Qué tiene? No es así

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Era Trina, vendrá en 10 minutos para llevarme

\- Pues alístate

\- No, Jade. Por favor, sígueme contando

\- No Vega, no estoy segura

\- Pero…

\- Ya dije que ¡No!

\- Bien – no me queda de otra

\- Ja…

-¿Qué ocurre?

\- notaste que tu hermana está actuando… bueno como una hermana

\- Si, desde hace una semana que la veo así. Ahora es más… estudiosa

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- No lo sé realmente, quizá solo es una etapa

\- Ja ja, tal vez- ella dice nos empezamos a reír de nada unos momentos, luego nos calmamos

\- Gracias Vega- ella dice

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por escuchar – en eso se escucha una bocina afuera en la calle

\- Debe ser Trina

\- Vamos, te acompaño

Salimos las dos y evidentemente como dijo Trina, estaba lloviendo, lo que es malo ya que mañana hará mucho frío. Que se le va a hacer

Jade POV

Acompaño a Vega a la puerta y veo a su hermana, sobre todo este problema ella me tiene más intrigada con su nueva personalidad, ¿Qué tendrá? Que no le dice ni a su hermana. Como sea, luego se sabrán las cosas. Vega va corriendo intentando no mojarse, veo cómo se van y finalmente entro a mi casa.

Cierro la puerta y no puedo evitar… llorar, juré que no volvería a llorar, aún peor por un chico. No puede ser que me esté pasando esto. ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¿Por qué esta distante? Mi autoestima no puede estar más bajo, con lo que está lloviendo no ayuda mucho. ¡Lo odio! ¡Me odio a mí misma! Por estar así, ni siquiera me envió un mensaje hoy, no puede ser. Esperaré a la fiesta de André para acabar con esto…

\- Nunca pensé encontrarte de esta manera Jade - ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

\- ¿?

\- Hola – conozco esa voz

\- Matt, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Esa no es la forma en que esperaba ser recibido por mi hermana

\- Bien, Hola hermano – le digo con desgano

\- Algo mejor, yo igual me alegro de verte

\- Si como sea. Ahora si ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues, nuestro padre me dijo que volviera para ver cómo van las cosas y más que todo quería deshacerse de mí

\- Ese hombre, no cambia

\- Tranquila Jade. Ahora respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

\- No estaba llorando – le digo limpiando mis lágrimas

\- Si estabas, no me engañas

\- Bueno si estaba y ¿qué?

\- Me lo dirás

\- No…

\- Jade…

\- Es… por Beck ¡¿de acuerdo?!

\- ¿Qué?

Le empecé a contar todo lo ocurrido mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá, algunas lágrimas se me cayeron…

\- Ese maldito. Nadie le hará eso a mi hermana

\- Mira Matt, después de todo esto. Pienso que acabaré con él

\- Ya deberías haberlo hecho

\- No es tan fácil

\- Ayy… Jade, mejor ve a tu cuarto para descansar

\- Creo que lo haré, nos vemos en la mañana

\- Igual

Me despedí de él y subí a mi cuarto, con todo lo que pasa me estoy volviendo débil, tengo que acabar con esto antes de que se vuelva peor, sólo dos días más. Es extraño ver a mi hermano, aunque me gusta estar con él, desde ese día ha sido como un padre para mí. Mejor no pienso en esas cosas, me echare de una vez y dormiré…

Luego de alistarme y demás, estoy en la cama con mis auriculares puestos escuchando algo de música, es relaja a todos. Es increíble que le haya dicho a Vega algo, no parece tan mala… solo que es odiosa y se cree la perfecta, odio eso de la gente. Miro el techo pensando como una tan larga relación puede estar terminando por una perra cualquiera, maldito Beck. Poco a poco empiezo a sentir sueño y me duermo pensando que hare con Beck…

**Aquí acaba, las cosas se pondrán más "calientes" en el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews. Un saludo**


	4. Chapter 4: La Fiesta

**Victorious no me pertenece. Pertenece a Nick y Dan Schneider**

**Gracias por los reviews y tarde muuuucho en actualizar. Pido una disculpa y este capitulo quedo bastante largo pues…. No se diga más, aquí les dejo con otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 4: La Fiesta**

Tori POV

Estamos por fin saliendo de las clases de hoy, la historia nunca me había parecido tan aburrida, pero bueno. Lo bueno es que hoy es la fiesta de André…

\- ¡¿QUE HICISTE?! – Ese es André. Llego corriendo al café de asfalto donde escuche el grito y veo a André agarrando a Robbie del cuello

\- P-p-perdón André – le dice Robbie con mucho miedo

\- No amigo… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lo que ocurre. Es que… ¡Robbie! ¡No Puede tener la boca cerrada ni por salvar su vida!

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- No es nada nena. Lo que pasa es que André se alteró porque Twitee su fiesta de hoy

\- ¡Estoy harto! – Agarro a Rex y lo lanzó lejos

\- ¡Rex!

-¿Ya estas mejor André?

\- Algo. No puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a hacer

\- Sabes como es Rex

\- Si… me siento mejor por haber lanzado a ese muñeco odioso…

\- Todos lo necesitamos alguna vez

\- Si… mejor voy a pedirle disculpas a Robbie, no vaya ser que ahora me tenga miedo. Nos vemos Tori

\- Si, nos vemos

Seguí con mi camino para ir al auto de Trina y…. para mi sorpresa o no… no esta, creo que la nueva Trina se acabó…

\- ¡Holis! Tori

\- Hola Cat

\- ¿Y tu hermana?

\- No sé, sabes que siempre me deja sola, no es nuevo

\- Si lo sé, pero… Últimamente esta extraña

\- También lo noté

\- Si… es como mi hermano una vez robo una farmacia y se tragó unas bolas de colores y estuvo muy raro

\- ¿Robó una farmacia?

\- Bueno si… solo que se robó los dulces – Debí esperarlo

\- Ay Cat

Seguí el camino hacia mi casa junto a Cat….

\- Oye Cat

\- ¿Si?

\- Tu casa no es por aquí ¿o sí?

\- No, no. Jade me dijo que saliendo de la escuela fuera a su casa

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No sé, pero siempre es para pedirme algún consejo - ¿consejo?

\- Bueno Tori, aquí me despido. Te veo en la fiesta

\- Si… Adiós Cat

Jade pidiéndole consejos a Cat, creo que estoy en un sueño ya que las cosas están mas raras de lo que son. Algo me dice que hoy las cosas cambiaran mucho…

Llego a mi casa y mis padres no están. Supongo que salieron con Trina… Trina… ya no soporto mas lo que le pasa, quizá hoy se fue como siempre, pero toda la semana estuvo rara, iré a su cuarto, ahí tendrá que haber alguna pista…

\- Wow….

Este no es el cuarto de mi hermana, primero está muy ordenado para ser de ella, en su escritorio esta su laptop y un montos de libros apilados, tiene una pizarra con varios problemas que nunca vi. Lo que más me llamo la atención es que en su armario no está toda la ropa que tenía, ahora solo tiene pocas cosas, recuerdo que en su armario tenia ropa al grado de que al abrir todo se caía y… ¡no puede ser! No hay ninguna de sus botas con tacones exageradamente alto, ni muchos de sus zapatos.

Salgo de ahí algo extrañada, hoy me dirá lo que tiene quiera o no

Jade POV

Maldito Beck…. Hoy se pasó de veras. Y yo derramando lagrimas como siempre, odio esto. Pero donde demonios esta Cat, le dije que se viniera rápido… mejor me lavo la cara, el único que me vio llorando fue mi hermano, no mostrare esa debilidad frente a otros.

Ding – dong

\- Cat, ya era hora

\- Perdona Jade, es que me fui con Tori y el viaje se hizo más lento

\- Con Vega… no importa

\- Bien Jade… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tú sabes Cat. Te diré todo

\- Te escucho

\- Como sabes, él se fue de viaje hace dos semanas y después de eso volvió muy raro y no parecía él. Antes de que se fuera era el de siempre conmigo, me prometió que nada iba a pasar en el viaje y yo sabía que eso era una mentira, ya cuando me llamo el día siguiente, me dijo que se encontró con una vieja amiga… no le tome mucha importancia, creí ciegamente que no haría nada, pero después de contarme eso, las llamadas fueron cada día menos, hasta llegar a nada y cuando lo llamaba se molestaba y ahí fue cuando comencé a sospechar…

\- ohhh Jade

\- Y… hoy… le hablare, hoy se decidirá si todo termina o no

\- ¿Estas segura Jade?

\- Si

Luego de eso le invite algo a Cat para que comiera…

Mas tarde ella se fue y me empecé a arreglar para la fiesta, me pondré lo más bonita que pueda y veré si Beck no le importa, yo se bien que hago babear a muchos chicos e incluso a muchas chicas, con lo que ponga hoy será imposible que pase desapercibida…

* * *

Luego de dos horas, estoy lista. Voy hacia el espejo y me veo… estoy perfecta, ahora solo queda Beck me recoja, escucho un tono viniendo de mi celular, me acerco y es un mensaje de Beck…

"Jade, no podre recogerte para ir a la fiesta, iré un poco mas tarde, tengo que hacer unas cosas. Nos vemos ahí"

Vaya, vaya. Beck, lo único que lograras con esa actitud es que te deje y te dejare a mi mejor estilo. Bueno como no vendrá, mejor le digo a Cat que nos vayamos juntas…

\- "Cat, ven a mi casa, nos iremos a la fiesta juntas"

\- "Jade...no podré, Robbie paso por mi antes, lo siento"

Lo que me faltaba, no quiero ir sola, se vera feo… solo me queda… ¡ugh!

\- "Vega ¿estas en tu casa?"

\- "Si Jade ¿por?"

\- "Iré en 20 minutos, iremos a la fiesta juntas"

\- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

No pienso contestarle ese mensaje, me pongo mi chaqueta de cuero y salgo

Tori POV

Supongo que Jade no contestara ese ultimo mensaje, bueno de todas formas no quería ir sola, aun falta mucho para que llegue.

No quiero ir en parte a la fiesta, se que estará genial ya que André hace fiestas muy buenas, con buena música y todo eso, lo que me tiene algo inquieta es lo que escuche de Beck, ese chico no es el mismo desde mucho tiempo, que le habrá pasado.

Toc-toc

Escucho mi puerta

\- Adelante

\- Tori, ¿tienes un momento? – Es Trina

\- Si, claro

\- Bueno Tori, siento que es mi deber como hermana decirte esto primero, ya que por muchos años solo pensé en mí y lo lamento.

\- ¿Qu…

\- No, déjame terminar. Tori no quiero que en la fiesta estés haciendo cosas indebidas y por eso me refiero a que no estés bebiendo nada de alcohol, aun tienes 16, eres joven, no arruines nada

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Supongo que habrás notado mi cambio de carácter esta semana, ya se lo dije a nuestros padres, solo faltabas tu. Tori…

Mi celular empieza a sonar, que oportuno. ¡No puede ser!

\- Bueno… será mejor que vayas ya

\- No, puedo esperar todavía

\- No Tori, ve, diviértete hoy, mañana hablaremos

\- De acuerdo

\- Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde ¿entiendes? – Me dice en un tono que no escuchaba hace una semana, como la vieja Trina, pero distinto

\- Claro, adiós

Me despido, agarro mis cosas y salgo. Veo a Jade parada enfrente…

No… puede… ser… ¿Qué es lo que se puso? Esta… bueno… Esta realmente Linda, me la quedo viendo por un buen momento, ¿Qué es esto? Me siento rara…

\- Oye, Vega, Vega reacciona

\- hmm ¡Ah!

\- ¿Qué se te metió?

\- Nada Jade, estaba pensando – Sera mejor que controle esto desde ahora

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- S-si

Sigo embobada viéndola, no puede ser que se haya vestido de esa manera por solo una fiesta..

\- Jade…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay… algún motivo por el cual de vestiste así

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, porque estas linda

\- Si bueno Vega, yo siempre estoy linda, me gusta estar presentable- Su tono sarcástico a veces es molesto

\- No Jade, me refiero a que hoy. Estas… olvídalo

Ella no dice nada y puedo ver que se le forma una sonrisa en sus labios, algo esta tramando, debe ser sobre Beck, no le preguntare nada, no vaya ser que se enoje conmigo antes de que estemos en la fiesta.

**Jade**

Genial, el plan esta saliendo de lo mejor, si logre que Vega se quedara así, aunque es raro, lograre que Beck no se resista a esto.

* * *

Por fin estamos en la fiesta, como des esperarse hay como unas 500 personas por toda la casas de André, quisiera ver la cara que tiene ahora, en fin, ese no es mi objetivo, debo encontrarlo…

Como esperaba, mucha gente se me queda viendo, eso bueno, pero solo me importa la opinión de uno, ¿Dónde esta?

Camino como una hora en busca de el, creo que no vino…

\- ¡Oye! – Le digo a una chica pelirroja que pasa por mi lado

\- ¿S-s-i? – Se puso nerviosa, genial…

\- Se que debes conocer a Beck, a no ser que vivas debajo de una roca

\- C-claro que lo conozco

\- Bien, ¿Dónde esta?

\- Lo vi… Justo allá, detrás de ti

Me doy la vuelta… no pensé que lo haría… esta en un asiento junto con otra chica, y no parecen ser amigos… Me va escuchar

Me acerco a ellos…

\- Beck…

\- Hola Jade – me dice en su tono amable, ¿Quién se cree este?

\- Beck, tenemos que hablar

\- No puedo, mira…

No dejo que termine su oración y lo jalo del asiento, dejando a quien sea esa y lo llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar…

\- ¿Y Bien?

\- Bien, que

\- Beck… ¿Quién es ella?

\- Es Megan, es la amiga que te comente en Canadá, la invite a la fiesta

\- ¿pero por que?

\- Porque quería que viniera, quería estar con ella

. Pero… yo soy tu novia

\- Si Jade, sobre eso… - Ay… No…

\- Creo que debemos terminar…

\- Je… es ¿así de fácil? Mas de dos años de novios a la basura, solo porque te interesa otra chica, nada más por eso. ¡¿Tan fácil es mandarme a la mierda Beck?! ¡¿Como si nunca hubiera significado algo en tu vida?! – No soporto mas, las lágrimas se hacen presentes…

\- Jade mira…yo sinceramente, deje de sentir amor por ti desde hace meses, incluso creí que era solo… algo tonto, que se me pasaría, por no fue así... y luego Megan…

\- Basta… Bien… lo entiendo… - bajo la mirada, me dio la vuelta y espero que me abrace y me bese, luego diga que todo fue una brome de mal gusto, tristemente eso no pasa…

\- Has… lo que quieras

Le digo y me voy caminando, fuera de este lugar… Tengo que irme, se que no soportare esto… me duele, es increíble que lo hiciera…

**Hasta aquí, realmente siento haber tardado mucho, pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero que lo disfrutaran, tratare de subir otro mañana o el domingo.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews, hasta después…**


	5. Chapter 5: Sueño

Capítulo 5: Sueño

**No pude subirlo ayer, pero hoy sí. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando, sin más que decir aquí otro cap. Disfrútenlo**

Tori POV

Son las 10 pm, estoy en una silla descansando mis pies, tomando un refresco, veo a mi alrededor como la gente grita y baila, André es el mejor haciendo fiestas, pero yo ya estoy cansada y mejor me voy…

"Oye Tori" viene Cat hacia mí con cara de preocupación "¿Que sucede Cat?" le digo "¿Viste a Jade en algún lado?" Ay… no puede ser, es que algo malo paso "No Cat ¿Por qué?" ella no dice nada, jamás la vi así, ella siempre está feliz, esto no me gusta "Lo que pasa es que, desde hace ya varias horas que no la veo" "¿no está con Beck?" yo le digo, es lo más obvio, debería estar con él "Es que ese es el problema, vi a Beck hace un momento y no estaba con Jade. Como sea, si la ves me avisas" me dice y va a otro lado.

¿No estaba con Beck? Esto es malo, cuando llegamos ella sin decir nada se fue a otro lado y creo que lo estaba buscando, a decir verdad desde hace unas semanas ellos siempre pelean, no estaban tan cariñosos como antes, algo pasó, debo encontrarla.

Empecé a caminar por toda la casa de André, no había rastro de ella, pregunte a cada persona que estaba cerca y nada, ¿Dónde demonios te fuiste?, ¡AH! Idiota para qué sirve el celular, le marco a su número pero solo suena, hago varios intentos más pero al final nada, ahora si estoy preocupada, esto es malo…

Todo el ruido de la música que hay me empieza a molestar, así que salgo un momento a su patio, por suerte no muchas personas y como por magia veo a una persona sentada en un banco con un vaso, y ¿Cómo no? Es Jade.

"Jade ¿Qué haces aquí?" le digo acercándome, cuando estoy casi a su lado, siento un olor algo particular "Vega… ¿Qué ocurre?" me dice ella, su voz está muy baja y parece que lloró "Yo debería hacer esa pregunta, mírate ¿Qué paso?" no podía soportar verla de esa manera, tan débil, tan frágil, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes y no creo que fueran por falta de sueño "Nada Vega, estoy aquí afuera, bebiendo algo, nada más" "¿Estuviste llorando?" ella no dice nada y toma un poco más, luego me mira "Si… la gente no debería llorar por cosas estúpidas ¿no lo crees?" ella toma un vaso más y luego se levanta "¿A dónde vas?" "No lo sé" ella me dice y sigue avanzando, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Fue por Beck? No sé qué más hacer, me quedo sentada y miro donde ella estaba sentada y noto algo, había algo roto y un collar, los tomo y es una foto de Jade y Beck juntos y el collar tenía un corazón. Solo sé que no tengo que dejar que esté sola por las calles, no es ese estado…

Jade POV

Estoy caminando por la casa de André buscando la salida, al llegar me encuentro con André "jade ¿Qué paso?" no sé si contestarle o no, después de todo es mi amigo "Estoy cansada y quiero irme" parece que se tragó mi mentira "¿no quieres que te llame un taxi?" "Caminare, nos vemos" le digo.

Salgo por fin de ese lugar, me siento mejor de salir de todo ese ruido, quiero revisar la hora en mi celular, pero claro, lo arroje a un árbol. Genial, ahora tendré que comprar otro nuevo, no importa… no tengo deseos de ir a mi casa y soportar las preguntas de mi hermano, realmente no quiero pisar ese lugar, así que me dirijo a algún otro sitio, supongo que lo que tome hizo algún efecto en mí, ya que estoy empezando a marearme. Increíble que me encuentre tan mal, no importa, hoy seré débil, mañana volveré a ser como era, maldito Beck "¡ERES UN MALDITO!" grito al aire, como es posible que alguien pueda hacer sufrir tanto a otra, siento como mis piernas empiezan a fallar y solo caigo al suelo, siento el frio pavimento en mi cara, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme…

* * *

Tori POV

Llevo como una hora buscándola, no debí dejar que se fuera, voy hacia la puerta y veo a André despidiéndose de la gente que ya se estaba yendo "André ¿no viste a Jade?" "Si, se fue como hace media hora, dijo que estaba cansada" no puede ser "No sabes ¿hacia dónde fue?" "La vi irse hacia el parque que está cerca de aquí" "Gracias André, gran fiesta por cierto" le dije y empecé a ir hacia ese parque, ya es muy tarde para que ande sola por las calles, podría pasarle algo "¡NO!" digo al aire, otra vez esa sensación, el solo pensar que algo le puede pasar, me hace temblar, acelero el paso para llegar más antes.

Luego de un momento, llego a ese parque, no está por ningún lado, sigo caminando y veo a alguien en el suelo, será que… me acerco hacia ese cuerpo, era Jade, está en el suelo, creo que se desmayó, por suerte no tiene ninguna herida.

"Oye Jade, despierta" le digo tratando de levantarla "Hmmnn" solo murmura cosas, como puede ser que terminó así, la cargo como puedo, pero no logro avanzar, ¿Qué hago? Cierto, llamare a Trina… saco el celular y la llamo "Tori, ya es tarde ¿Dónde estás?" ella me dice ni bien contesta "algunos contratiempos, la cosa es que estoy en un parque, ¿puedes recogerme?" "¿Qué haces ahí tan tarde? Voy enseguida, pero ¿dónde es ese parque?" ni siquiera lo sé, amm… "Esta en dirección al frente de la casa de André" "Bien, llegare los más rápido que pueda" ella cuelga, arrastro a Jade hacia un banco cercano para sentarme, ahora un poco más calmada, veo su rostro, está durmiendo, puedo ver sus ojeras, ¿Qué paso en esa fiesta? Beck le habrá dicho algo malo.

Me quedo viéndola unos momentos, su cara es tan… linda… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ya estoy pensando cosas raras, bueno no es raro, ella es muy linda, sobre todo sus ojos y… ¡AH! Basta de pensar en ello, otra vez este sentimiento, es raro, cuando la veo me siento… extraña, será que…

"Tori" escucho una voz detrás de mí "Ya llegaste, que bien" "Si, vámonos, ¿Qué paso con Jade?" "no lo sé, la encontré tirada en el suelo y por eso te llame" "Bueno ayúdame a subirla al auto" entre las dos pudimos subirla rápido, entramos al auto y el viaje fue silencioso…

El llegar a casa Trina me ayudo otra vez con Jade y la subimos a mi cuarto, ella se quedó parada unos momentos, luego se dio la vuelta "Mañana hablaremos Tori" luego cerró la puerta, ¿a qué se refiere? No importa, mañana lo sabré, ahora solo me preocupa Jade, al verla siento como si ya hubiera vivido esto, como un Déja vu, el sueño ya está haciendo que piense cosas locas, mejor me pongo mi pijama y duermo, almenos es viernes.

Luego de cambiarme, veo a Jade, sigue dormida, me acerco y le quito sus botas, la chaquea que tenía, ella solo hace algunos ruidos, luego de un rato me acuesto con ella a mi lado, mañana le preguntare, antes de dormirme le mando un mensaje a Cat, que seguramente debe estar preocupada. Pongo mi celular en mesita de noche y cierro mis ojos para dormir.

* * *

¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Quién es ella? ¡Ashley no te vayas! ¡Te odio mamá! ¡¿Por qué eres así?!

¡La única familia que tengo es Trina! ¡Victoria vuelve aquí! Te amo…

Me despierto toda sudada, tuve un sueño extraño, siento un miedo muy grande. ¿Qué…. Fueron todas esas imágenes? Me siento en la cama y toco mi frente, está caliente. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Veo mi reloj, son las 5:12 am, me giro y veo a Jade, sigue durmiendo, cuando la veo por un momento me pareció verla con pelo rubio.

Creo que tome algo en la fiesta de André, esas imágenes parecían recuerdos, el miedo poco a poco se disipa de mi cuerpo, voy un momento al baño para mojarme la cara, solo se que fue un sueño extraño.

Salgo del baño y vuelvo a mi cama, veo el techo unos segundos y empieza volver el sueño, ¿Qué fueron todas esas imágenes?

**Bien aquí acaba el capítulo, la historia se pondrá un poco más dramática, parece que Tori tiene algunos recuerdos reprimidos, no diré más.**

**Hasta la otra, nos vemos, dejen reviews…**


	6. Chapter 6: Un Buen Día

Capitulo 6: Un buen día

**Me tarde demasiado, pido una disculpa, hubo ciertas cosas por las que no pude actualizar, pero ya, ya volví. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio, gracias a todos los que leen esto, gracias.**

**Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente Capitulo. Ah! Por cierto, ¡feliz año nuevo!**

Jade POV

No se que hora es, debe ser muy temprano porque no hay mucha gente por las calles, estoy caminando rumbo a mi casa, no se en que momento desperté en la cama de Vega, no sé en que momento tomé más de la cuenta en la fiesta de André, no sé en que momento lloré tanto, pero si se algo… Beck, es historia antigua.

Ya casi llego a mi casa, espero que mi hermano no este despierto, no se que decirle, realmente aún me duele, pero ese maldito, no ganará una lagrima más de mi, no…

Finalmente llego a mi puerta, entro a mi casa, todo parece normal, sigo avanzando hacia la cocina para un café, veo la sala y en el sofá esta mi hermano durmiendo con un mando de ps3 en sus manos, este chico… seguro aprovecho que no estaba con mi padre para jugar. Hasta que hora habrá jugado, ya que la consola sigue encendida.

\- Oye- le digo moviéndolo

\- hmmm – hace ruidos

\- Despierta Matt, ya es de mañana- le digo moviéndolo más fuerte

\- Q-que?- me mira – Jade… que haces tan tarde despierta

\- Tarde – suelto una risa- son como las 7 am

\- ¡¿Qué?!- el se sobresalta

\- Si, ¿te quedaste toda la noche jugando?

\- Eso creo…- dice rascando su cabeza- un momento… Tu no estabas anoche en casa, no sé cuanto jugué, pero se que fue mucho y en ningún momento te oí llegar

\- Ah, si, no estaba, me quede en casa de… una amiga

\- ¿Amiga? ¿Cat?

\- Em…. Si, Cat

\- Mmm…. De acuerdo, te creeré- dice poniéndose de pié

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- A mi cuarto, necesito dormir, siento que me piso un auto

\- Eso te pasa por… Ah! Olvídalo, te veo luego

\- Adiós

Veo como sube las escaleras, el pobre, debe estar sufriendo más que yo, el es quien trabaja con mi padre, eso no es nada lindo, seguro lo tiene como esclavo toda la semana, por lo menos puede descansar cuando viene.

Termino de prepararme el café que tanta falta me hace, repaso en mi mente lo que pasó toda esta semana…

No tengo planes de salir hoy, solo quiero quedarme en mi cuarto descansando, escuchando música, viendo algo, el proceso de olvidar a Beck será difícil, pero lo lograré, después de todo, soy Jade West.

* * *

Tori POV

El sol me da en la cara y a causa de eso me empiezo a despertar, me duele un poco la cabeza, incapaz de seguir durmiendo, me siento en mi cama procesando todo lo que pasó, luego me percato de que mi cama esta vacia. ¡Jade no está!, seguramente se fue, bueno no esperaba menos, que pesabas ¿que te iba a agradecer todo lo que has hecho?

El hambre detiene mi pequeña guerra interna, giro mi cabeza hacia el reloj que tengo, 10:46 am, no pensé que dormiría tanto, mejor me levanto.

Aún en pijamas bajo las escaleras, llegando veo a Trina sentada en el sofá con un libro, la tv esta prendida, si esta en el libro, por que la tv…

\- Hey… Tori

\- Ah-ah, Hola Trina, buen día

\- ¿Como dormiste hermanita? – me pregunta sonriendo

\- Bien, eso creo – voy a la cocina para preparar algo de cereal

\- Me alegro, ¿que tal anoche? Bueno… ya sabes, antes de lo que pasó con Jade

\- Ah… si, la fiesta estaba realmente muy buena, ya sabes como André hace sus fiestas

\- Me alegro… bueno Tori, supongo que esto no se pudo hacer esperar más, así que ven toma asiento, tenemos que hablar

Casi lo olvido, Trina se estaba comportando muy extraña desde hace varios días, bueno… a ver que tiene. Hago caso a su orden y me siento a su lado con mi cereal en las manos

\- Bien Tori… iré al grano ya no quiero alargar esto más. La razón por la que estoy así es porque… porque, quiero ser la hermana que no fui todo este tiempo, tu sabes que, siempre pensaba en mi, en nadie más, solo me preocupaba por mi misma, me alegraba mucho eso, pensé que tenia a todo el mundo a mis pies… Un día de esos que me fui al centro comercial a ver ropa y zapatos, conocí a un chico, me gusto de inmediato, pensando que podía conquistarlo en unos momentos, me acerque a él y empezamos a hablar… Me sorprendió lo que pasó, pensé que en un momento nos estaríamos besando y eso… pero no, paso otra cosa, nos quedamos hablando mucho tiempo, olvide por lo que fui, estaba muy concentrada con él, me la pasaba bien… algo que… antes no había pasado, o no pasaba hace mucho. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y el se convirtió en mi novio, me gustaba estar con él, era distinto que todos con los que estuve…

Después de una cita que tuvimos, estaba en casa sola, nos estabas tu, ni papá, ni mamá. Esa extraña soledad siempre estuvo ahí, pero antes no me importaba, sin embargo ahora si… empecé a pensar en todo lo que hice en mi vida y… descubrí que… hice muchas cosas mal, esa soledad, siempre estaba ahí, aun cuando estaban todos, descubrí que en cierta manera era una molestia, que todos me evitaban, esos comentarios que lanzaban tus amigos, muy discretamente diciéndome que no soportaban mi presencia, igual con nuestros padres y tu. Nuestros padres preferían tenerme lejos o estar afuera, igual tu, siempre que te llevaba a HA, los viajes eran muy pesados para ti. Me sentí mal, y molesta conmigo. En un momento pensé dejar la casa para que todo fuera mejor para ustedes, sin mi, tal vez serían mas felices. Hablé esto con mi novio, el me dijo que eso, en vez de arreglarlo, seria peor, haría mucho daño. Y tenia razón, en vez de huir cobardemente, me quedé, y empecé a cambiar, de la forma en la que quería, para ser mejor para mí y para ustedes, para comenzar vi como me iba en HA, y es evidente que no tengo talento alguno para estas cosas, por eso me puse a estudiar, cuando salga de HA, me iré a la universidad a estudiar medicina, por eso estoy tan rara, con tantos libros. Esa es la razón Tori…

No puedo creer lo que estaba diciendo, ¿esa era mi hermana?, ¿tanto fue el cambio?, no lo podía creer, estaba muy sorprendida, no podía procesar ninguna palabra, deje la cuchara en el plato de cereal, trataba de pensar en algo…

\- Entiendo como estas, nuestros padres igual se quedaron como tú

\- N-n-o puedo creerlo, Trina… estoy muy sorprendida

\- Esta bien Tori, relájate, debo irme, quede con encontrarme con James para salir

\- ¿James?

\- Ah, si, ese es el nombre de mi novio, se me olvido decírtelo. Bueno me marcho, cualquier cosa me hablas al celular

\- S-si… adiós

Le dije en un tono apenas audible, enserio esta en Shock, me calmé poco a poco, ya podía moverme bien, la confesión de Trina fue increíble, supongo que tengo una hermana ahora…

* * *

Son las 2 pm, estaba aburrida mirando la tv, ya que es fin de semana, nunca hay buena programación en la tv, lo dejé en infomerciales, me puse a ver mi celular, revisaba Facebook, The Slap, algunos videos, en un momento me llegó un mensaje de Jade

\- "Vega, se que no estas haciendo nada, así que ven a mi casa para poder trabajar en el guion"- No pensé recibir un mensaje de ella, bueno eso es mejor a que quedarme mirando… lo que sea que estén mostrando

\- "Acertaste, voy a tu casa en 10"

Me levante para ponerme mis tenis y salir… no había nadie, le mandé un mensaje a mamá para decirle que estaba saliendo.

Luego hice mi camino a la casa de Jade, mientras avanzaba vi como el cielo se empezaba a nublar, ¿en serio? Siempre que tengo que salir, tiene que llover, Ah! Que lata.

* * *

Jade POV

Vega llegó como dijo, diez minutos y algo más, la invité a pasar, nos sentamos en el sofá que tenía, quise decirle algo pero…

\- Gracias por invitarme, realmente estaba aburrida en mi casa

\- Si, bueno, tenemos que trabajar en esto, así que mientras más antes, mejor

\- Bien

Continuamos con el guion, al principio estaba difícil, ya que no había ideas, pero continuamos tranquilamente

\- Bueno, entonces, Dianna le dice a Anna que tienen que volver al hospital, que todo esta mal

\- Si, entonces Anna dice que no, que si hace eso, llevarán a Dianna a la cárcel por haber matado a una enfermera. Todo se vuelve complicado, hasta que Anna le dice que no la dejará, que no soportaría estar lejos de ella

\- Wow… Jade, ¿de donde vino eso? – Me preguntó, era cierto, yo no soy de las personas que piensan esas cosas

\- Nada Vega, estoy haciendo este trabajo con todo mi esfuerzo, un semestre sin trabajos, ni exámenes es algo muy bueno, y por eso necesito toda mi concentración

\- Bueno, ya… Mejor lo dejamos así por hoy, mi cabeza no da más

\- De acuerdo… - le digo poniendo mi cabeza en el sofa, trabajamos toda la tarde, en definitiva tiene que ser el mejor guion que Sykowitz lea, escucho un sonido raro, me giro hacia Vega, quien ahora esta roja como tomate

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Le digo

\- Na-nada- ella me dice mirando a otro lado con vergüenza

\- Sonó como… Vega, ¿tienes hambre?

\- ¡No!- ella digo gritando, pero su estomago la traicionó de nuevo

\- Jajaja, vaya vaya, la perfecta Vega, no sabía que tu estomago hacia esos ruidos

\- Bueno ¡YA! Deja de burlarte… y si tengo hambre

\- Jajja, bien, bien, sígueme comeremos algo – le digo aún riendo

Comimos algo sentadas en el sofá, estaba más relajada que antes, creo que no fue mala idea que ella viniera, por lo menos dejé de pensar en esas estupideces…

\- Oye Jade…

\- ¿SI?

\- Esto… ¿Qué… pasó… con… Beck? – Ya veía venir esa pregunta

\- No es de tu incumbencia

\- Pero…

\- No Vega, eso a ti no te importa – le dije alzando la voz, esta chica no entiende lo que es personal

\- Es que… yo… ¿Estas bien? – ella pregunto de repente, ¿Qué le pasa?

\- SI, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- No, me refiero… con lo que sea que haya pasado con Beck – Ahora caigo

\- Si… estoy perfectamente, no me pasa nada- ella me mira, como queriendo descifrar mi mente, esta muy rara, igual que su hermana…

\- Te creo… bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya es algo tarde- ella die parándose

\- Si… A Vega… La curiosidad me mata… ¿Qué es lo que tiene Trina?- ella me mira, luego sonríe

\- No es de tu incumbencia- Me dice

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Largo!

Le grito, ella se va riendo de mi casa, esa maldita, es increíble lo que me hizo, desde cuando se toma tantas libertades conmigo, le daré un pequeño escarmiento el Lunes…

* * *

Tori POV

Ya estoy casi lista para dormir, termino de cepillarme los dientes y voy hacia mi cuarto…

Me alegró pasar este día con Jade, ella están… linda… otra vez esa extraña sensación… por que me siento así con ella… es raro… Mejor dejó de pensar en eso y me duermo...

¡Largate de esta casa!. No te reconozco. ¡Tu no eres mi madre! Me voy

Trina… Ayudame. ¡Ashley!

\- ¡AH! – me levanto casi gritando

Otra pesadilla, no… no es pesadilla, esta vez estoy segura que esto es más que un sueño, estoy sudando por todo mi cuerpo, ¿Qué es esto?, mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte… llevo mis dedos a mis labios

\- Ash… ley…


	7. Chapter 7: El viejo hogar

Capitulo 7: El viejo hogar

Era lunes en la mañana, las clases en HA transcurrían con aparente tranquilidad, muisca, canto, baile, actuación, etc.

En una clase particular un profesor que parecía un vagabundo encontrado en el estacionamiento, daba clase acerca del "Sentir al personaje", los chicos le prestaban atención. Muy concentrados, tomando apuntes. Una chica media latina, era la única que no hacia nada, tenia la vista hacia el frente, pero estaba perdida, su cuaderno en sus faldas vacio, estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos, desde ese sueño… no, recuerdo que tuvo en la noche, un recuerdo muy fuerte que la atormentaba desde la mañana.

\- Muy bien jóvenes, es todo por esta clase, antes de que se vayan, quiero recordarles que el tiempo que les di para realizar la obra de teatro se acaba en dos semanas, luego veremos quienes tendrán la suerte de no hacer nada en el siguiente semestre- en eso sonó la campana- Bueno, Váyanse

Todos los chicos se levantaron, hora de receso, sin embargo la mitad latina seguía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar más…

\- Tori, Tori, ¡TORI!- Le gritó un chico moreno

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya acabó la clase, es hora de irnos

\- Si André

La chica se levantó y se fue sin esperar a su amigo. En la mesa donde todos solían estar, faltaba ella, no estaba y todos se preocupaban, incluso Jade.

\- Oigan, ¿vieron a Tori?- preguntó la inocente pelirroja

\- Pues chicos hablando de eso- comenzó el moreno- La vi muy, pero MUY, fuera de si hoy, en toda la clase no presto atención y cuando le fui a decir que ya era hora de irnos, solo se levantó y se fue- dijo en un tono preocupado

\- Ay por favor, solo debe estar con algún berrinche, nada mas- Dijo la gótica

\- No lo sé, pero en serio, me preocupa mucho, normalmente me dice algo o habla, incluso si tiene algo viene y se sienta aquí aparentando, algo malo debió pasarle

Todo el grupo se quedó pensativo, sonó la campana y se movieron en completo silencio.

Mientas la joven Tori estaba en el armario del conserje parda mirando hacia una esquina…

\- "! Vamos recuerda ¡"- se decía a si misma

La chica gótica de ojos verdes caminaba hacia su casillero, buscando unos libros de historia, no por estar una escuela de Artes, no significa que no tengas que aprender la historia del país, lo cual la molestaba en gran medida.

\- ¡MALDICION!- Grito Tori golpeando con su puño la pared

Jade escucho el gritó, pensó en no ir a ver, sabia perfectamente que era Tori, pero escuchar eso, fue bastante extraño, cerró su casillero y se puso en marcha al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me vuelve nada?!- Maldecía Tori a todo pulmón

Gracias a eso, Jade pudo ubicar de donde venia el grito…

\- ¡¿Quién es Ashley?!

Jade se acercaba a la entrada, tenia la puerta frente a ella… la abrió con brusquedad.

Tori se sorprendió, vio a la entrada, sus ojos no vieron a Jade, sino a una chica rubia de ojos cafés sonriéndole…

\- "Tranquila Vic, no dejaré que nos separen"- Le dijo la chica que Tori veía

\- Yo…- Empezó a llorar

\- ¡Vega! ¡Vega! ¡Reacciona!- La movía Jade fuertemente, como si estuviera durmiendo

\- ¡¿Jade?!- dijo finalmente reaccionando

\- Por fin, me asustaste

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Te escuché gritar, vine a verte, cuando abrí la puerta estabas mirándome, te hablé y no me contestaste, luego empezaste a llorar y tuve que usar fuerza para que reaccionarás. ¿Qué te pasó?

Tori analizaba todo, apenas pudo recordar como llegó al armario del conserje, pero ese pequeño flashback que tuvo le aclaró algo su mente.

\- "Creo entendiendo algo ahora"- pensó

\- Y bien…

\- Tranquila Jade, solo no dormí bien anoche, es todo

Jade la veía sin creerle, eso era mas que una mala noche, luego lo averiguaría…

\- Como sea Tori, vamos, es hora de clase, no quiero perder nota por tu culpa

\- Si, vamos.

Los dos se fueron en silencio al salón de clase…

El día transcurrió lo mas normal posible, en lo que quedaba de hora de clase, Tori no estaba tan fuera de si, ya hablaba, finalmente la ultima materia terminó y todos se fueron.

Trina llevaba a Tori en el auto y al igual que al principio, Tori estaba callada, sin decir nada…

Cuando llegaron, no pudo aguantárselo mas y preguntó.

\- Trina

\- Dime

\- Oye, por casualidad ¿no te suena el nombre de Ashley?

Su hermana se quedó muda, abrió un poco sus ojos

\- Yo…

\- Chicas es hora de almorzar, dejen de hablar y vengan- Les dijo su madre bajando por las escaleras

\- Vamos a comer

\- No, espera, dime

\- Luego hablaremos, vamos a comer

* * *

A más de 5 Km de la casa de Tori, un joven músico con rastas llegaba a su casa en su auto, lo estacionó y salió. Al entrar a su casa no había nadie, su madre no estaba, seguro que se fue a ver a su abuela, no se preocupó, se sirvió algo para comer y sentó frente a la tv, la prendió…

\- En ultimas noticias, se detectaron 15 heridos y 6 muertos en el tiroteo que hubo en el banco esta mañana

\- No puede ser, ese banco… ¡NO!- Grito tirando al plato al suelo

Estas son las fotos de las victimas.

En la tv aparecieron fotos de gente y abajo sus nombres, André veía con horror los nombres…

\- Lian Harris… - Dijo con la voz muerta, las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos

Sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente a su madre…

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estas?!... Voy para allá

Colgó la llamada, salió y se metió en el auto con dirección al hospital a toda velocidad, las manos le temblaban, tenia un gran miedo dentro de él, cada segundo que pasaba tenia que limpiarse las lágrimas que caían sin control, finalmente llegó.

Entró al hospital con brusquedad, se dirigió a la chica que atendía…

\- Estoy buscando a Lian Harris

\- Eh… Seguro, habitación 123 en el segundo piso

Sin decir mas fue en marcha, no tenia tiempo para el ascensor, corrió por las escaleras, vio la habitación y entró…

* * *

\- ¿De verdad no te puedes quedar?- una chica gótica decía con tristeza

\- No hermana, sabes como es papá, tengo que estar ahí mañana por la mañana o me tragará entero- Le dijo su hermano

\- Ese hombre…- Dijo con rabia mirando a otro lado- Cuídate y vuelve pronto ¿SI?

\- Seguro, ten…- Le entrego 700 dólares- papá me dijo que con esto sobrevives dos meses

\- Gracias

\- Bueno, debo irme, te veo luego- Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Jade lo miraba irse, no quería que se fuera, era la única familia que le quedaba, su padre no lo consideraba alguien de ella. Se quedó un buen tiempo mirando la puerta, rezando a quien sea para que volviera, luego de media hora la cerró, se fue arriba a hacer su tarea.

La concentración le duró poco, en menos de una hora comenzó a llorar…

\- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarte?!- Gritaba histérica

Pateo unas cosas, tiró otras hasta que quedó sentada el suelo con sus tijeras cortando una prendas que tenia, el maquillaje corrido denotaba que lloró mucho tiempo.

\- Te di todo Beck… te lo entregué todo… - susurraba- Y me pagaste así… y lo peor es que no puedo olvidarte tan fácilmente como tu a mi… Te odio tanto… me odio tanto…

* * *

En la casa de los Vega, la tensión era palpable, todos se encontraban en sus cuartos, eran ya las 19:23, tendrían que cenar tarde o temprano, ninguno de los residentes quería eso.

Tori que estaba en su cuarto muy concentrada en la laptop buscando… la conversación que tuvieron no fue muy grata que digamos…

**Flashback**

El almuerzo ya había terminado, recogían los platos…

\- Trina…

\- Espera…- Vio a su madre, hasta que se fue a la cocina a lavar- Ven a mi cuarto, ahí hablaremos mejor- La otra joven asintió

Una vez que las dos estaban sentadas en la cama de Trina, Tori comenzó…

\- Bueno dime, ¿Quién es Ashley?

\- Antes de eso, dime, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Ult... Últimamente he estado soñando cosas raras sobre una chica con el pelo rubio con ese nombre, anoche… Yo… Soñé que… me jalaban lejos de esa chica…y… yo lloraba mucho… me peleaba con nuestra madre mucho… eso…

\- Trina lo analizaba con calma, pensaba en si decirle o no…

\- Tori, Ashley…

\- No hay ninguna Ashley, es hora de cenar chicas- su madre entró sin que se enteraran- ¡bajen Ya!- les dijo en un tono severo

Las dos chicas se miraron, optaron por bajar sin hacer ruido. En la cena todo era callado, la Tv era lo único que daba ruido de fondo, luego de 20 minutos terminaron de cenar, dieron las gracias y se levantaron.

La menor de las Vega, con esperanza de poder continuar hablando con Trina fue detenida por su madre.

\- Tori, iras a tu cuarto ahora mismo y tu Trina, quédate a ayudarme con los platos

\- Pero mamá…

\- Es una orden, vé

Toda desconcertada subió las escaleras, su madre la mandó a su cuarto sin razón… Cuando llegó estaba furiosa, lloraba, no sabia ¿por que?, Su teléfono sonó indicando que tenia un mensaje, era de Trina

\- "atico caja ploma recuerdos tori"

El mensaje era muy breve, pero Tori pudo darse cuenta a que se refería, salió de su cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible, subió al ático, daba miedo, como tienen que dar esos lugares, con la linterna de su celular iluminó el camino, encontró varias cajas y justamente una que resaltaba, ploma, encima ponía el nombre de "Recuerdos de Tori", lo abrió…

Había muchas fotos con sus amigos de su antigua ciudad, pero en especial, una que salía ella y una chica de pelo rubio, ojos cafés y peinado en cola, junto a ella, sonriendo. En la caja igual encontró unas cartas, sacó la mayoría de cosas que pudo y fue a su cuarto…

Las lágrimas le caían, lloraba a todo dar…

\- Ya... te… recuerdo…- dijo llorando

**Después de meses, finalmente lo continúe, espero que sea de su agrado, no abandonaré esta historia, ahora mas que nunca me llegó la inspiración, pero se me da por actualizar cuando acaban las vacaciones de invierno (tarado), pues en fin, trataré de actualizar tan pronto como puedo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, Follows,motivan mucho  
**

**Hasta después**


End file.
